


Opposites attract

by pizzz_10



Category: 8 mile - Fandom, Eminem - Fandom, Machine Gun Kelly (Musician), Music RPF, Punk’s not dead
Genre: AU, Abuse, Anal Sex, Awkward Flirting, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, well I least I hope so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22933030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzz_10/pseuds/pizzz_10
Summary: An 8 mile AU where Jimmy, b-Rabbit Meets this punk kid, named Crash (a character Kells played in punk’s not dead)Everytime jimmy and his friends hang out in the local diner, they see this punk kid come in and collect stickers from a sticker vending machine. Everything in jimmy’s life is going to shit, but this sticker loving punk might make him feel a little better.
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/Eminem
Comments: 18
Kudos: 103





	1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe I fucked up like that. Why does god hate me so much?"

Jimmy mumbles and nearly face plants on the table.

"Come on man it wasn't too bad."

"Isn't case you’ve forgotten Future, I chocked. I chocked in front of everyone. So yeah it's really bad."

It was a Friday night and Jimmy was with his friends at the local diner. All of them were sharing a large basket of fries and onion rings. "Well it could be worse." Cheddar bob says 

"And how could it be worse cheddar?"

Cheddar pauses from eating a fry to think. "Um...."

"You know what cheddar, never mind you don't have to answer that." Jimmy says with a roll of his eyes and reaches for an onion ring from the basket. "You can always try again in a couple weeks." Jimmy shakes his head with a sigh.

"Look dude I appreciate the offer and you getting me up on that stage, but I don't think it's for me-"

"Bullshit." Sol says. "We've seen what you can do man, you're good."

"If I was good I wouldn't have chocked. Look as much I like going to the venue and working on my rhymes, I gotta focus on work so I can get enough money to move out that shit hole." He says the last part with such a bitter tone.

Lately his mom has been getting on his nerves more then ever. She keeps spending the money they need on stupid, selfish shit, her boyfriend is an abusive free loader and she can barley keep an eye on Lily and last week her boyfriend punched him. 

If he saves enough money for a new place, maybe he can give his mom one more chance. Let her live with him if she can get her act together.

"We're probably a few days away from an evection notice and I have to make sure I get enough money from some extra shifts." 

"I'm surprised you haven't moved out there at this point. No offense dawg, but your mom's a fuck up." Future says while he pops a fry into his mouth. 

"I would have already if didn't mean leaving Lily there and yeah she's a fuck up, but who the hell knows what will happen if I left her with that manic she calls a boyfriend." 

"Speaking of witch, that bruise on your cheek is starting to look a little darker." Cheddar cuts in. "I have first aid kit at my house if you ever need it dude." 

"Nah man, I'm good, but thanks though." Rabbit gets a few more fries before casually saying "it's your turn to pay Iz."

"Hell no, last time I checked it was cheddar's turn."

"No, It's Future's." 

Future throws a fry at him and flips him off. "Pretty sure it's not." As they start to argue, the door to the diner opens and they hear the bell.

They all stop talking to look who's coming in.

"Yo, It's that weird kid again and...what the hell is he wearing." Future whispers.

"I have no idea." Jimmy whispers back. He doesn't know what it is, but he thinks the kid looks sexy wearing it. Of course he's not going to admit that out loud. 

They're talking about this punk kid that comes in a lot, he's tall with blonde hair and very skinny. 

Right now he's wearing a leather jacket with small spikes on the shoulder, but they weren't questioning the jacket, they were talking about the shirt he was wearing underneath it.

It's black fishnet shirt that's a little cropped, they can easily sees some tattoos on his chest. He's also wearing some black skinny jeans and black leather boots. 

He his nails are painted pink and he has a dangly pink heart earring.

On his back, he has on a black book bag with a small pink furby clipped to it and a pink care bear. 

The kid is busy reaching into his pocket and taking out some change, then he starts heading over to a sticker vending machine in the restaurant.

"Yo why does he come here everyday for stickers?" Sol ask. 

"Maybe he has some weird fetish." Cheddar whispers and Jimmy rolls his eyes at him. 

As the kid is about to insert his quarters, the owner of the joint gets his attention. "Hey kid at least buy something this time. Tired of you only coming in here for just for some damn stickers."

"Sure dude." The kid says. "I'll take a strawberry milkshakes, extra pink. Oh bro any new records in the jukebox?"

"Just a few."

"Awesome." The kid grins as he puts his quarters in the machine.

After getting about 7 or 8 stickers, he puts them in a spot at the counter where he'll be sitting and he practically skips over to the jukebox.

He puts in some change and starts to pick through the songs. 

"FUCK YES!

Jimmy and his friends jump from being a little startled from his shout. Suddenly some music starts and the boy dances to the beat.

The song was London calling by The clash and the boy sings a little bit to it.

"Strawberry milkshake!" an employee calls out as he puts the blonde's order on the counter. The blonde rushes over to it and sits. He twirls on the stool as he drinks his shake and enjoys the music.

"He's got to be the weirdest mother fucker in town." Future whispers. "That shirt looks like something Cheddar’s mom would wear when she's trying to get some dick off the street." 

"Hey!" Cheddar shouts, but Future ignores his protest.

"Hey go talk to him, ask him why he's always coming in here for stickers." He says to Jimmy.

"What? Why me?"

"Because for some reason, you seem to stare at him the most."

rabbit looks back the kid, who is now digging through his bag and taking out some book to read, while he still sips on his milkshake.

"Go on, talk to him." 

"You just can't force me-" Future pushes his him out the booth and Rabbit glares at him, but starts making his way over to the blonde.

"Hey excuse me."

At first the kid doesn't answer him because he's too engrossed in his book, so he tries again. "Hey kid."

The blonde looks up from his book and turns around to face him. "Yeah?"

"Why-"

"Wait, did anyone send you to beat me up?"

Jimmy was confused and a little concerned about that question. "Um no."

The kid sighs in relief before saying "okay, continue." 

"Any reason why you're always coming in here dress like..."

"Let me guess, some goth hooker?"

"I didn't want to say it, but yeah. Also the sticker collecting, all you do is come in here and go to that vending machine." The kid just shrugs and picks up his milkshake, blowing a few bubbles in it. "I just like them that's all, especially the glitter ones. Any reason you're asking me this?"

"Um....you know what I'm sorry for questioning you like this, my dumb friends dared me to do this"

"Do what?"

"To see what you're deal was. They kinda think you're a freak."

Surprisingly the boy didn't take any offense to that. He just nods and says "oh, okay." Before drinking more of his milkshake. "Name's Crash, yours?"

"Jimmy, But everyone calls me Rabbit."

Crash stops drinking his milkshake for a moment to stare at him wide eye. "Rabbit, as in B-Rabbit."

"Uh yeah."

"Dude I heard you do some awesome raps battles down by that factory and in the town parking lot. I've always wanted to meet you, this is so cool!"

Jimmy was little weirded out, the kid is acting like some fan. He's good, but not good enough to the point where he thought he have a fan. 

"Would it be cool if I got to see you perform sometime, maybe at a venue or something, please? That is if you do that.” Crash gives him the biggest puppy dogs eyes and it makes his heart flutter a little. Why did this kid have to be so damn cute.

"Y-Yeah, no problem. I still go this one venue.”

"Awesome." Crash reaches into his bag and takes out a sharpie. He hands it to rabbit and takes off his jacket, then rolls up his sleeve to his shirt. "Just write the address here." 

Rabbit raises his brow, but gently takes the blonde's arm and starts to write, after he's done he gives him the sharpie back.

"Cool, hey what time is it?"

Rabbit checks his watch before saying, "8:20."

"Shit, I gotta go. Bye and awesome meeting you." He finishes his milkshake quickly and grabs his bag, stickers and he also leaves some money on the counter for the milkshake. He then grabs his book before rushing out the door. 

Once he's gone, Jimmy sighs. "Damn it."

He's going to have to go back to that damn venue again. 

~~~~~~~~~~

When Jimmy gets back home, he’s careful to be quiet since lily is sleeping and so is mom, both of them are on the couch, huddle together.

Before he can get further in the back he's suddenly grabbed and lead to the door then pushed outside. 

"The hell!-" he’s grabbed again and slammed against the side of the trailer.

"About time you got here you little fucker." It was Gregg and Jimmy could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Get your fucking hands off of me-" Jimmy is slammed into the wall again. "Hand it over."

"Hand what over?"

"I had 50 bucks in cash in my wallet and it's gone, I know a worthless hood rat like you would steal."

"I didn't it take dawg, your drunk and you probably spent it on booze. Since you're so stupid you probably forgot you spent it."

That gets him a slap to the face, then pushed to the ground. "If you didn't take it, then maybe your whore of mother did."

Jimmy glares at him before spitting on Gregg’s shoe. "Fuck you."

He's kicked hard for that and while he groans in pain on the floor, Gregg gives a fake laugh while pulling out a cigarette and lights it.

"Get your pathetic ass inside after you pick yourself up off the floor." 

With that he leaves and Jimmy stays on the ground for a few minutes before finally sitting up.

"I gotta get the fuck of here." He mumbles.

At some point Gregg might try to kill him and he seriously needs to leave before that happened.


	2. Chapter 2

When Crash gets home to his apartment, he throws his bag on his sofa and starts heading to the small kitchen.

He looks in the fridge takes out a two left over slices of take out pizza and beer. He pops That in the microwave and goes over to a small book shelf he has in the living room. 

He gets a certain one then looks on top of the book case and smiles. "Hey Lars, did you miss me?" 

On top of the case was a habitat tank and inside was a small mouse. A spotted grey and white one. 

Crash gotten it a few months ago after feeling a little lonely in the apartment by himself. His landlord won't allow big pets like dogs or cats, so he just had to settle on the smallest thing he can find.

"I got you something today." Crash puts the book down and he goes over to the sofa again to pick up his book bag. Crash digs through it a little bit before taking out what he was looking for, a pink hamster ball. 

He goes back to the tank and reaches in to take out his pet. "this way you can more exercise." Crash says before putting on Lars on the book shelf. 

"Stay." He firmly says as if he was talking to a dog.

Once he gets it open, he gently picks up the mouse and puts it in, then closes the ball. "Okay little buddy go nuts." Crash puts it on the floor and smiles once he sees the mouse running in the ball to make it move.

While his mouse runs around, goes back into the kitchen to wash his hands and take his pizza from the microwave and beer off the counter.

He sets his food on the coffee table and goes back to get his book. Once Crash sits down on the couch, he gets the stickers from his bag and starts taking some off the sheet to stick to his book. That book was his journal, it already has a lot of stickers on it, but two or three more couldn't hurt.

Crash has stickers on a lot of things. He has some on his cell phone, some of his tape cases, on his CD case and on his CD player, also on his radio. 

Half of the stickers he has are cute things like cats, unicorns, flowers and fruit. The other half were things like skulls, bats, snakes, witch theme and other dark things.

He also has a lot of scratch and sniff ones, those are his favorite. 

Once he's done putting the stickers on his Journal he opens it and gets a pink pen from his backpack.

"Hey journal it's me." He says out loud.

"Today was pretty cool, I just got back from a show held at a bound fire, everyone was fucked up as hell, one one guy nearly got his arm broken from the mosh pit and one of the singers lit his guitar on fire and still played it. Next week I'll be performing a new song I wrote at a venue.”

Crash thought for a moment before writing how he was a little nervous about it. 

It only be his second time performing and the last time he did, it didn't end so well for him. Last time he forgot the words to another song he wrote and a few assholes started to boo him and throw things like beer cans at him while was he still on the stage. 

He beaten himself over the head for that for a month and hardly showed up at the venue after that. 

“Also I met the guy I wrote about to you the last time, B-Rabbit. I don't mean to sound like a hopeless teenage girl or cheesey Romantic, but he's so hot. Apparently I've been going to the same diner, him and his friends have been going to. His friends think I'm a freak, but that's cool. Also he invited me to a rap venue, I'm can't wait, he's absolute badass with his rapping and I can tell he'll become a legend one day." 

He puts his Journal down for a moment to eat some of his pizza and open his beer, then he turns on the TV with the remote that was on the coffee table. 

He keeps changing it until he finds what he wants to watch, witch is the Spider-Man movie. He gets up from the sofa and goes to the kitchen again.

He gets a fruit bowl from the fridge. He then gets a sliced piece of apple and puts the bowl back in the fridge. 

He looks around the apartment until he finds his mouse. He picks up the ball and starts to head back to the couch again. "Come on dude let's watch Spiderman." He opens the ball and puts the fruit in there. 

He sits back down and puts the ball beside him. 

Crash smiles a little as he sees his pet eat it's food. "If you want I have some kiwi in the fridge you can try later." 

The mouse just looks at him with its big eyes before going back to eating. 

He can’t really focus on the movie too much, because he’s too distracted from thinking about Jimmy. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

It was 1:45 the next day in the afternoon and Jimmy was clocking out for lunch, he was absolutely starving. He didn't eat any breakfast since Gregg was at the table with his mom this morning.

Being next to that asshole at the table always made him loose his appetite, so he just made Lily some waffles and gave her a kiss on the head before leaving. 

Hopefully she'll be okay while he's gone. Gregg has yelled at her a few times and Jimmy has had to step in, getting Gregg to focus his anger on him instead. Has it gotten him nearly beaten to a pulp? Yes, but he rather take it then let Lily take it. 

He heads outside to the food truck and starts taking out some crumpled up ones and a five from his pocket. 

"One egg sandwich please, with bacon and a bottle of water." He says once he's in front of the truck 

"$6.45." The employee says and Jimmy gives him seven dollars. 

Once he gets his change and a bottle of water, he patiently starts to wait for his order. As he waits he sees someone in the crowd of people.

He takes a closer look and sees that it’s the kid from last night. This time he's wearing a block buster uniform shirt and a black skinny jeans, also he has a nose ring on. the kid has a bag of fast food in his hand and a can of soda in the other. 

He comes over to Jimmy with a smile. "Hey dude."

Jimmy looks at him weirdly. "You following me or something kid?"

Crash blushes and starts to feel a little flustered. "N-No, I was on my way back from getting lunch and I forgot t-to get a drink, so I-I came since I saw a food truck-look I'll go-"

"Kid calm down I'm only joking." Jimmy's order was called up and he goes to get it, with Crash following him a little.

Crash sighs in relief a little and perks up again. "Hey I'm about to head back to my job for lunch, you wanna join me? We can go in the break room."

"No it's okay kid, I'm fine. Plus I don't want you to get in trouble at your job because of me."

"I won't get in trouble, trust me. Plus it's a little cold out here. You would enjoy your lunch more if you were inside, it’s a little cold out here.”

Well that's true, the factory doesn't really have a break room and it would be nice just to enjoy his lunch break for a change.

"Alright Fine, we can take my car." 

"Cool, that's fine. I was going to get a cab, but I can always save the money."

"You don't drive?" 

Crash shakes his head. "Nah, I got my license taken away from me anyway."

"I'm not too surprise to hear that, especially since you have the name Crash." The kid laughs and it's the most pleasant thing, Jimmy has heard all day. The kid follows him to the car and they get in. 

"Um sorry about the mess." Jimmy says feeling embarrassed, once the kid opens the door and sees beer cans, bottles and a few cigarette butts on the floor.

"It's fine dude, not the first time I've been in a messy car. Ooh, a yo-yo." The kid gets in and picks up the toy from the floor and starts to mess with it.

Jimmy has to bite his lip from smiling a little.

~~~~~~~~~

Soon Crash and Jimmy were in block buster, but instead of going into the break they ate by the counter. Crash gotten jimmy a chair so he can sit. 

Crash is eating some some Wendy's and while he was eating, he had a box next to him that he had open so he can take out some movies that was delivered to the store. 

"Where are the other workers?"

"Oh two of them don't get here until later, the last two just went home half an hour ago.” Crash takes another bite of his burger before putting it down and opening a drawer to get a price gun, then starts to take out more movie tapes from the box.

"And the manger?"

"I'm the manger....well assistant manger anyway-Holy shit!"

Jimmy jumps, nearly dropping the other half of his sandwich. "What? What is it?"

"We finally got Sleepy hallow and Carrie!" Crash shows him the dvd cases. “I'm putting these in the back for myself." Crash puts the ticket prices on them and moves them to the side, away from the pile he's going to put on the shelves. 

"And it's about time, I can't believe we got two copies of maximum overdrive before we got Carrie."

Jimmy shrugs. "Carrie was okay, I like maximum overdrive better."

Crash gapes at him a little. "How the hell can you say that? Maximum overdrive was complete shit and corny."

"Well it was cool in some aspect, Carrie was just depressing."

Before Crash can rant a little, the door to the store opens. They see this woman come in wearing a pink track suit and she didn't seem to happy.

"Hello m'am how can I help-"

"Explain this please." She says rudely and slaps down a piece of paper. Crash has to stop himself from rolling his eyes before picking it up and reading it. 

It was a bill for eleven dollars and ninety six cents. "Did you have any late rentals?"

"Only one, but it was only late for four days. How can you charge this much?"

"ma’am our late fee is 2.99."

"Since when?"

"Well...since always, plus the late fee is always printed on the top of the receipt ." The women squints her eyes at him and crosses her arms.

"Where's your manger? And young man you shouldn’t be wearing a nose ring when your at work. It’s completely unprofessional. Now go get the manger so I can discuss this further with them.”

"I am the manger." Crash flatly says and Rabbit his to bite his lip to keep from laughing once he sees the women's face get angrier.

This is so much better then being at the factory right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it, be sure to leave some comments and kudos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, leave your thoughts in the comments

At 8:35 jimmy is clocking out and getting his hoodie to put on.

He heads outside and the first thing he sees is Crash standing outside with a smile on his face and pink duffel bag over his shoulder. 

He waves at him and jimmy waves back a little. As he starts to get to his car, Crash skips over to him. Jimmy notices he was out of his work clothes and wearing some skinny jeans, Denim jacket with a chain attached to it and under the jacket was a cropped button up black shirt with little white hearts on it. His nails were painted black this time. 

"So I know you're probably tired of seeing me, but I wanted to give you some things before you went home and stuff, then after that I'll be out of your hair, well after I see you at the venue of course, then I'll be out your hair for sure, because a lot of People don’t like me around-“

"Kid you’re rambling again." Crash blushes a little and looks down in embarrassment. "Oops, Sorry. But anyway I wanted to give you these."

He reaches into his bag and takes out some tapes. "These are awesome and you should totally watch them."

Jimmy looks at some of the tapes and sees that they're some vintage movies. The on top was 'The outsiders.' 

"Have you seen this one?"

"Not really."

"Then make sure you watch this one first." Crash then raises that one to show him the second one that's stacked. It was some kind of punk movie called "Suburbia" 

"This is really good too, I've watched it about a dozen times and it never gets old and lastly, but certainly not least, A good old fashion horror by Edger Allen Poe."

Crash lifts the second tape and Jimmy sees a 1960 version of 'House of Usher.'

"Vincent price is in it and as always, he's fucking awesome. Watch them and report back to me with your thoughts."

Jimmy didn't really know what to say. He just met the kid and he was already nice enough to get him some movies.

"Wow..Thanks, when I can pay you back for these?"

"Don't worry about paying me back, I stole them from my job anyway."

"What!?"

The kid laughs at Jimmy’s reaction before shaking his head. "I'm kidding dude, I rented them and you don't have to pay me back. Just watch them and return them to me in like a week." 

"Are you sure because-"

"Nope, just watch them."

Jimmy sighs a little, but he nods with a small smile. "Okay I will...it’s just that I have a VCR, but it's...broken."

"How did it break?"

"It fell." 

That was actually a lie. What really happened was that Gregg broke it out of anger when he was drunk. That should of made his mom kick the asshole out, but later he came back with some flowers and a bullshit apology for his mother and she fell for it. 

"I have an extra one at my house, you wanna borrow it? I'll even come by to hook it up."

"No, it's okay. You don't have to do that last part. I can hook it up, thank you for the tapes." Jimmy says as he starts walking to his car and Crash starts to follow him again.

“So, heading home?”

“Not yet, I gotta go and get some groceries.”

“Cool. Hey do you mind if I come? The buses run a little late at this hour and I need to pick up some stuff too.” 

Jimmy nods as he unlocks the car and opens the door to the driver side. “Hop in.” 

Crash gets in the seat besides him and smiles. “Thanks. Oh, cool bong.” Crash bends down a little to pick up a green bong with aliens on it.

“That’s not mine and trust me you don’t wanna use that.”

“Why not?”

“Because my friend bob got that from a dumpster. I’m close to throwing it out, since he left it here.”

“That’s a little mean don’t you think?”

“Maybe, but he’ll get over it.” Jimmy starts the car and soon starts heading out of the parking lot. 

~~~~~~~~

In about 30 minutes they get to a local Kroger and once they’re get out of the car, they start heading over to the store.

“After we’re done shopping I can take a bus-“

He cut off when he sees something hit Jimmy’s head. Luckily it was nothing heavy, just an empty beer can. “Ow the fuck-

“Duck!” Crash shouts and both of them do, when another beer can comes flying at them. 

Both of them look aground until they spot a group of people not too far them, with two packs of beer besides them. 

Some of them were smirking while the leader of the group was staring at jimmy with a cold glare. Jimmy rolls his eyes.

“Wow can you be more childish Doc? Because this is some middle school shit man.”

The man in question glares and gets up to go over to him, his gang follows him like minions. It’s almost laughable.

“You wanna repeat that, because I don’t think I heard from there.”

“Oh fuck off asshole, you already won at the venue the other day, what more do you want? Listen you may think you’re the shit, but really you’re nothing but a overcompensating pussy.”

Jimmy is grabbed by the shirt pulled foward. “I will fuck you up little bitch-“

“Hey let go of him, douchebag.”

Everyone turns their head and stares at the Crash. Doc raises his brow a little. “Who the hell are you?” 

“Ah, who I am, one of the questions we always have to the universe.”

“Are you trying to be a smartass?”

“Not sure, sometimes I’m such a smart ass that I don’t even notice I’m being one.” Doc pushes Jimmy away as he lets go of him. “Who is this? A little boyfriend you got for yourself?”

Before Jimmy could response, Crash speaks up. “I’m not his boyfriend, but I wouldn’t mind if I was.”

This kid must have a death wish or something. 

Doc gets closer to Crash and looks at him, up and down. “From the shit that you’re wearing, I guess you’re a fag, right?”

Crash then has a big grin on his face. “Why? Are you interested?”

Yeah this kid definitely has a death wish. 

Crash is grabbed by the collar. “You little shit-“ Jimmy quickly pulls Doc away from him and pushes him to the ground.

“Keep your damn hands off him, now fuck off.” The other man on the ground glares at him and jimmy glares back as him. Him and Crash start to walk to the entrance of the store.

Jimmy keeps his head turn a little to make sure they weren’t following them. 

“Jesus Christ what’s his problem?” Crash ask once they get into the store. “Half the time I have no idea and what the fuck is wrong with you?”

“What?”

“You could of gotten yourself killed for saying what you just said to him.”

Crash just shrugs like it’s no big deal. “Well it wouldn’t be the first time that I get into deep shit because of my mouth.” He grabs two baskets by the store entrance and gives one to Jimmy.

“You must piss off a lot of people then.” 

“Yep.” Crash says as he starts heading over to the produce section and Jimmy follows him. “Is that why you asked me if anyone sent me to beat you up the other night?”

“Um..yeah.” Crash says look down a little and nervously starts to pick at the nail polish he has on. 

“Jesus Christ kid. Look I’ll drop you off at your place when we get out of here.”

“Look it’s no big deal-“

“Don’t argue with me, it’s getting a little late and I don’t want them coming after you if they see you walking alone.” 

Crash rolls his eyes a little. “Okay dad.” He says sarcastically and Jimmy rolls his eyes back at him. 

Crash gets two egg plants and grabs a little plastic bag the store keeps at the produce section.

“you think they have any good prosciutto here, I’m making some Italian for dinner. I need a break from take out.”

“Trust me whatever prosciutto they have here is probably mediocre and cheap. What are you making?”

“Homemade pizza with eggplant on top.” What are you having?”

“Oven broken at my place, so microwavable TV dinners.” 

Jimmy starts to walk out of the vegetable section and heads to the frozen aisle, with crash following behind him.

When they get there, he grabs about five hungry man frozen dinners. 

“Hey if you want, you can come over to my house to eat.” 

“No, it’s okay kid. I’m fine with these.” Jimmy puts the boxes in his basket and starts to go over the cereal aisle, Lily wanted some Trix and jimmy told her he would get it. 

When they’re there, Crash gasp a little and shouts. “Yes!”

“What?”

“They have Pokémon wonder balls now!” He says pointing to a little stand in the aisle filled boxes of wonder ball candy. The blonde rushes over and picks up a couple of boxes to put in basket.

“A little too old for that don’t you think kid?”

“No one is too old for wonder ball.” Crash throws him one and Jimmy catches it. He can’t help but smile a little as he puts it in his basket.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, hope you guys enjoy it. Leave comments and kudos.

When Jimmy gets up the next morning, he only sees Lily at the table, coloring in a coloring book he got her a few weeks ago.

His mom isn't there and fortunately neither is Gregg. “Hey Lily. Where's mom?"

"Mommy went out with Gregg."

"Do you know where they went?"

Lily shakes her head and looks at Jimmy with sad eyes. "Can you make me breakfast, mommy forgot."

Jimmy sighs and nods. This is the third time his mom has forgotten to make Lily breakfast before going out. He walks over to the pantry and gets out the box of Trix he brought last night.

“You want waffles or toast with your cereal?”

“Waffles, please.”

Jimmy nods and heads to the freezer to get the waffles out. He puts two in the toaster and while those are cooking he pours a bowl of cereal for Lily.

Once he pours the milk, he puts it in front of her. 

“When is mommy coming back, Jimmy?”

“I...I’m not sure.”

“Oh. Do you think Gregg is coming back?” The sad tone in her voice nearly breaks his heart. “Hey try not to think about that asshole, okay?”

“Don’t say that, it’s a mean word.”

“Right, Sorry. Hey I got you something else from the store.”

“Really, what?”

Jimmy goes over to the pantry and gets out a small little box, then hands it to Lily. The girl puts on a big smile, once she sees what it is.

“Wonder ball! You got me a wonderball!

She hugs jimmy’s waist and Jimmy hugs his little sister back. “Yeah a guy I was hanging out with convinced me to buy it.”

“Guy?”

“Yeah he’s...a new friend. His name is crash.” Lily giggles a bit. “That’s a silly name.”

“Yeah it is, but if you ever meet him, don’t tell him that, okay?”

“Okay. Can I eat my wonder ball now?”

“After lunch.” Lily pouts a little, but nods. “Okay, I won’t eat it until after lunch. Promise.” Jimmy ruffles her hair and goes to get the waffles once he hears them pop up. 

“What do you want on your waffles?”

“Peanut butter please.”

“Peanut butter it is then. After I give you your waffles, I’ll drop you off at Alex’s so she can watch you.”

“I love Alex, she’s so cool. But I can stay here by myself.”

“Not until your at least 12, kiddo.” Jimmy says as puts the peanut butter on her waffles. After he’s done he puts the plate in front of her.

“But turning 12 will take forever.” She says while pouting. 

“Trust me, you don’t want to rush growing up.”

“Why not?”

“Because being an adult sucks.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At 8:55 Jimmy and lily are at a small house in another part of town. 

“Got everything in your backpack?” He ask Lily and the girl nods.

“Good.” Jimmy rings the door bell and soon the door opens. 

A women with short blonde hair is in the door way, she has on a light blue pajama bottoms and is in a pink tank top.

“Do you have any idea what time it is?” She says tiredly, Jimmy rolls his eyes. “It’s not that early Alex, it’s nearly 9:00.”

“Well 9:00 is still too early for me.” She grumbles. “Something you need?”

“Is it okay you can watch Lily for a while?”

Alex looks down to see the little girl and she smiles. “‘I’m always happy to spend time with her.” She bends down a little to Lilly’s level.

“Hey Lily, guess what I got today?”

“What?”

“A manicure set with some nail polish that will look fantastic on you, you wanna try it out?”

“Yeah! Bye Jimmy!” She rushes inside and both Jimmy and Alex smile.

“I’ll be back to pick her up soon. See you later.”

“Hey just one moment, I need to ask you something.”

“What is it?”

“Yesterday at the local block buster, I saw you hanging out with some guy-“

“Were you spying on me?”

“No, I was just on my way back from work. So who is he? He’s cute, is he single?” She ask with a playful smirk. “I think that’s not of your business Alex.”

“Relax, I won’t steal him if you got your eyes on him.” Jimmy blushes and once Alex says that, she gasp a little. “Oh my god, you do have your eyes on him.”

“Shut up.” Jimmy mumbles, but Alex only laughs. 

“Finally, you have someone to date. You’ve been single too long my friend. You seriously need some love in your life, not mention some sex-“

“Okay! This conversation is over, Like I said I’ll pick Lily up later.” He quickly says and starts to head back to his car.

“Make sure you don’t loose him or you’ll never get laid!”

Jimmy flips her the bird and Alex does the same with a smile on her face. 

~~~~~~~~~

Jimmy didn’t have to go to work for another hour so he decided to stop at the diner for some breakfast.

He was able to get an early bird special. Pancakes and some orange juice. As he’s eating, the door to the building opens and before he could see who came in, the manager of the diner spoke.

“Kid I’m not in the greatest of moods, so if you’re here just to get some damn stickers instead of ordering something then leave.”

Jimmy looks over and sees Crash. He was in his work uniform again and wearing a different dangly earring.

It had a shell charm attached to it. Jimmy looked closely and also saw that he also has some black eyeliner on.

“Geeze, fine. I’m hungry anyway.” The kid then looks over and sees Jimmy. He smiles and starts heading over to the table where the other man is at. 

“Morning dude, you’re here early.”

“I can say the same about you kid.”

“Wanted some stickers and breakfast before I went to work.” 

An employee comes over to there table with a notepad and pen. “Can I get you something sir?” He ask. 

“Yes I will take a basket of fries with two fried eggs on top, yolk runny and a strawberry milkshake.”

The waiter raises his brow, but nods. When he leaves, Jimmy laughs a little. “Wow kid, a bit fattening don’t you think?”

“Well I just smoked some pot this morning and I’m really hungry.”

“You’re going into work high?”

“Not high, but a little buzzed. Hey dude, I was watching some documentary on sea creatures that live in deep sea, shit like anglerfish and frilled shark and you know what it got me thinking?”

“What?”

“What if all that scary shit down there is really just aliens?”

Jimmy pause from eating to look at him. Is the kid serious right now?

“Like they’re just creatures from another world that aliens dumped on us, because it’s they’re freaky to live on their planet.” 

Jimmy can’t help but roll his eyes. “Kid you’re not buzzed, you’re full blown high.”

Crash giggles a little and shakes his head. “I’m not I swear, but it makes sense once you think about it.”

“No it doesn’t.”

Crash pouts then perks up once he looks over to the sticker vending machine. “Oh holy shit, Harry Potter stickers.” Crash immediately gets up and rushes over there. 

God the kid has the attention span of a squirrel, Jimmy finds that a little annoying, but also cute in a way. 

Soon the waiter gets back with Crashes food and Crash is back in his spot, with nine or ten stickers.

“These are going to look awesome on my pricing gun and this looks awesome.” He puts his stickers down to grab his fork so he can start eating his food.

“Fuck this so good, you know what would be perfect with this? Hash browns.”

“You’re eating fries.”

“Right.”

Yeah the kid is definitely high. 

As the kid eats, some yolk gets on his cheek from his eggs and Jimmy gets a napkins. He reaches across the table and wipes it off. “Are you always a messy eater when you have the munchies?”

“It depends on what I’m eating. Man when I get to work, I’m taking a nap, morning shifts are the best since costumers don’t come in early.”

“Won’t you’re boss be mad at you if you showed to work, baked?”

“He isn’t is going to be here today, plus my co-workers won’t care enough to snitch on me. Hey during my lunch break, join me for starbucks.” 

“Um I’m not sure if I can, I gotta pick up my little sister.”

“You can bring her along. we’ll all get some coffee, my treat. Hey you gonna finish that?” Crash points to the two pancakes on Jimmy’s plate and Jimmy pushes it towards him. 

“Knock yourself out.”

Crash greedily grabs his plate and quickly starts to eat a pancake, before taking a sip of his milkshake.

“You can pick me up at 3 or 4.” Crash says while his mouth is stuffed a little.

Jimmy nods. “Alright and don’t talk with your mouth full.”

“Okay dad.” Crash jokes. “And see you soon.”

Jimmy nods again as he takes out his wallet to put the correct amount of money for the pancakes he ordered, then heads out to start going to work.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

At 3:44, Jimmy is pulling up to a Starbucks with Crash in the car and his sister Lily.

He picked up Lily before getting Crash, only because he didn’t want Alex to be nosey again if he showed up to her house with the younger man.

The Starbucks is further down town, almost near the city and Jimmy hardly ever goes to this area. He might get back to work a little late. 

They all get out the car and once they do, Lily goes over to Crash. The little girl stares at him with wide eyes and tilts her head. 

“Lily, it’s not polite to stare-“ Jimmy starts, but he’s cut off from Lily speaking.

“You’re earring is pretty, is it a real shell?”

Crash grins a little. “Sure is, you wanna see?” Lily nods and Crash starts to take off his earring, he hands it to Lily once it’s off.

“Wow, It’s so nice. Jimmy you should wear earrings too.”

“I’m good kiddo. They wouldn’t look pretty on me like they do on Crash.”

Once Jimmy realizes what he said, he blushes and so does Crash. There’s a little bit of an awkward silence before Crash decided to speak. “So um what do you want to order?”

“Oh, I guess...a black coffee-“

“No, no. You don’t go to Starbucks and just get black coffee. Come on let’s go inside, so you can see the menu.”

All three them walk to the entrance and get inside the building. There’a little bit of a line and Jimmy looks at the menu while they get on it.

“Um...I guess I’ll just get the...what the hell is a blonde caramel cloud? God everything here looks overly sweet.”

“Witch is perfect for keeping me up during a long shift, all though I do get hyper.”

“Well that’s not hard to imagine.” Jimmy mumbles. “I’ll just get an espresso.” 

“Cool and you little lady?”

“I want that stuff with the whip cream.” Lily points to a picture of a frappe and Jimmy is concerned about her choice.

“Is that coffee?”

“Not really, but it does have a lot of caffeine.”

Jimmy sighs, but he’ll let Lily get it. She’ll be hyper, but she’ll be happy. 

Jimmy makes a mental note to make sure to maybe to take Crash out for lunch, next time.


	5. Chapter 5

Once Crash is dropped back at work, he makes sure to give Jimmy his phone number, telling Jimmy to call him if ever wants to have lunch with him again or if he needs anything, and Jimmy gave him his phone number in return. 

Once he walks in the store one of his co-workers goes up to him. "One of your favorite costumers is here, he won't leave until he sees you."

Crash sighs before going behind the counter to throw away his starbucks cup in the trash. "Where is he?"

"Comedy section." Crash sighs again and starts going to the comedy section.

When he's there, a man with greasey slick back hair, jeans, red sunglasses and green palm tree Hawaiian T-shirt is waiting for him. 

He smiles, showing a gape he has between his teeth. "Heyyy, it's my favorite Rockstar, how you doing baby?"

Crash nearly wants to vomit at the way the man calls him baby, this slime ball has no right to call him baby. 

"May I help you Dwight?"

"Don't pretend to not know why I'm here, Crash. Have you thought about my offer?"

Crash just want to curse him out, yell at him until his face is blue, but unfortunately he needs this job. 

"Listen, I thought about your offer, but the answer is still no. I'm looking for other record labels to maybe sign up to." 

"What's wrong with my offer?"

"You're seriously asking that? You basically offered me a sign up in exchange for banging you." 

"Listen it's good deal, you barley have to do any work, plus you should be taking it as a compliment. You're so gorgeous that you can get into this business like 1, 2, 3. Spreading your legs isn't asking for too much." 

God this man is disgusting. He doesn't care about the potential talent that Crash has, he's just a narcissist looking to take advantage of people in every way possible.

"Okay well if you want someone to spread their legs for you, find hooker. Alright?" Crash says with a fake smile. "Now I gotta get back to work." 

Before he walks away, Dwight grabs his arm to stop him from walking and gropes his ass. "Come on sweetheart, don't be like that-"

Crash quickly pulls away from him and gives him such a heated glare. He has to clench his fist a little to keep himself from punching this asshole. 

"Don't touch me." 

The man glares back at him and starts to back Crash up against a shelf. "You're lucky I'm in a good mood. So tell you what, come to a bar with me in two weeks on a Saturday and maybe we can have one more chat. I have a few ideas that you'll love."

"Yeah, no."

The man gives a fake chuckle, before he gently grabs Crash's face. "You wanna be big don't you? Wanna get out of this shitty town and see the world? Only I can make that happen for you. You think anyone else would want some scrawny little punk? You need me. Remember that." He pats Crash’s cheek a little hard before backing away.

He reaches into his pocket and takes out a business card, then pen. "This is the address of the place, that we met at. Saturday night, the 27th.” 

He gives it to Crash and the young man hesitated before speaking. "I can come, but if having sex with you is the only option for me-"

"Actually I have something different in mind, I'll tell you on Saturday. see ya and oh, wear something pretty like you always do." 

With that the man starts to leave and once he's gone, Crash gives a shaky breath. He should throw the business card away, not even think about showing up, but if he doesn't, he may not have another easy chance like this again.

~~~~~~~~~~

When Jimmy is back at home, he sighs in relief when he sees his mom walking into the trailer, but groans in annoyance when he sees Greg

"Come on Lily." He mumbles as he opens his door and then Lily does the same. 

When they're inside, Lily goes straight to their mother. "Mommy!”

"Hey there sweetie, how was your day?" She ask while hugging her.

"It was fine, where were you?"

"Oh, me and Greg just decided to spend some romantic time together." Jimmy can't help but roll his eyes. They probably went out doing drugs again, like the last time. 

Jimmy found out they were doing drugs together last month when his mom was practically passed out in front of the trailer, high as a kite. 

Due to being high, she accidentally told him that Greg and her did some coke. Gregg was no where to be found when he saw his mother, meaning Greg left her, not caring for her safety at all. 

"So what did you do today, sweetie?"

"Well I got Starbucks."

"Starbucks, Jimmy, why did you take her there. She can't drink coffee and it's expensive."

"I didn't pay for it. A friend did." 

"Oh, well what else did you do today?” Lily smiles and shows her mom her nails. "I went to Alex's today and she gave me a manicure-"

"Alex? You dropped her off at that whore's house." Greg ask while turning to Jimmy. "Greg don't say that around-"

"Don't fucking cut me off. And you should know better to take her over there. What if she starts to get the wrong ideas from that woman."

Jimmy glares at him with a scowl. "Fuck you man, you don't care about who's a bad influence around Lily. You just hate Alex because she had the balls to stand up to you."

It was true, one time when Jimmy and Greg were having another fight, Alex was in the neighborhood ready to ask jimmy if he wanted to hang out, but when she got to the trailer she saw Greg on top of Jimmy, giving him a few punches to the face. 

Alex was quick on her feet and pulled out pepper spray she kept in her purse. She ran over and sprayed him in the face, successfully getting him off of Jimmy.

She then threaten call the police if he didn't leave and if calling the police didn't scare him off, then she threaten to spray him again. 

Gregg threaten them both with such rage, but backed off. 

Greg growls and pulls Jimmy close by his shirt. "Keep Lily away from that women."

Jimmy doesn't say anything at first, he just simply spits in Greg’s face. "Again fuck you."

That immediately gets him a hard punch to the gut, then one to the side if his head, making Jimmy's ear ring. 

Lily screams and tries to go over to her brother, but Stephanie, holds her back. "Greg, Don't!"

But Greg doesn't listen. He grabs Jimmy and throws him hard to the floor, before giving him a kick to the waist and stomping on his back, making Jimmy give a shout of pain. 

Stephanie and Lily, are both begging Greg to stop and are both crying.

"Greg, Stop! He's my child, please!"

"You're child needs to learn some respect." He raises his foot up again, making Jimmy flinch. At that Greg puts his foot down and smirks. 

"You do as I say and we won't have problems." Greg, starts to go the door and once he leaves, Lily rushes over to her brother.

Hugging him while she cries and Jimmy slowly sits up to hug her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter wasn’t too dark, please leave your thoughts for me in the comments


	6. Chapter 6

It was Thursday and Jimmy was at the diner with his friends. Cheddar Bob was sitting next t to him and applying some concealer to his face.

He has black eye from yesterday when Greg beat the shit out of him. "Okay just a little more and...done." Jimmy turns to the rest of his friends. "Hows it look?"

"It's pretty obvious that you're make up. Cheddar you couldn't get something that blended into his skin more?" Sol ask. 

"It's all my mom had." 

"So you couldn't go to the drug store and look for something else?" Future questions.

"Make up is sold in drug stores?" 

Everyone groans in annoyance and Jimmy just sighs. "Appreciate your help though, Cheddar."

"No problem dog and are you sure you don't need to go the doctor or anything?"

"Yeah I'm sure, lucky for me I didn't go deaf in one ear." Jimmy mumbles and picks up his menu to start looking through it. As he's doing that, the diner door opens. 

Jimmy turns around and sees that it's Crash. He's wearing a spiky jacket again with with spiky fingerless gloves. "Sticker boy is not going to be happy today." Future says "Why?" Jimmy questions. Future points to the spot where the sticker vending machine is.

Or was. It's gone.

"The manager got rid of it yesterday. Said they're we're replacing it gum ball machine." He says while taking a sip of his soda. Jimmy notices that Crash sees them and goes over to their table.

"Hey Dude, I'll join you in a minute just gotta-"

"Sticker Machine is gone." Jimmy says and Crash's eyes get a little bit wide. "What?" Jimmy points to the empty space to the back of the restaurant. "Are you kidding me? I swear the manager must of did this to spite me or something, Bastard." He starts to pout and Jimmy finds it so adorable. 

"Do you mind if I sit with you? That is if your friends don't mind."

Before Jimmy could say anything, His friends all quickly say "we don't mind." 

Crash smiles and sits right next to Jimmy. "Thanks, you guys are pretty nice even though you think I'm a freak, most people who think I'm a freak don't like me sitting with them."

Future looks to Jimmy. "You told him we thought he was a freak. We didn't say he was a freak."

"Come on man, you all basically thought of him as weirdo, so what was I supposed to say when he asked me why you sent me to talk to him?" 

"It's fine really. It's not the first time I've been called a freak. Now who wants a basket of onion rings on me?" 

Jimmy was about to tell the blonde he didn't he have to do that, but Cheddar quickly raises his hand and shouts "I do!" Jimmy glares at him. 

"Cool, anyone else?"

All of Jimmy's friends raises his hand and Crash smiles. "Cool. I'll tell the chick behind the counter our order."

Crash is about to get up and go to the counter, but Jimmy grabs his hand. "Wait, you don't have to get us anything."

"It's fine dude, plus I have coupons." He reaches into the pocket of his skinny jeans and takes out a wad of folded coupons and with that he goes to the counter.

“I like your new friend already, Rabbit.” Iz says. “Oh so now y’all think he’s less weird because he’s offers free food?”

“We think he’s less weird because he’s cool with you.” 

Soon Crash is back with a receipt and once he he sits, Future tries to make a bit of big small talk with the kid. “That’s some fly ass gloves you have, bet you could really do some damage on someone with those?”

“Probably, I never really think of them as weapons though...well actually I think I’ve might have accidentally hit someone with these when I was in a mosh pit.” 

“Cool.” Cheddar says in awe. “Can I try it on-“

“No!” Jimmy and the rest of them say together. 

“You nearly shot your balls off, you really think we’re going let your dumbass get near another weapon?” Sol questions. 

Crash eyes get wide for a minute. “Wait You’re the dude Jimmy was talking about the other day, you’re the guy who shot himself and lived?”

“Uh yeah.”

“That is so hard.” 

“Um thanks I guess.” 

In a second a waiter comes over to their table with a tray that has baskets of onion rings. Future grins as he eagerly picks up an onion ring from his basket. “You’re definitely alright in my book Kid. So where do you work?”

“In a blockbuster a couple miles away from here. Not the most exciting job, but it gets me a paycheck, the employee discount is amazing.”

“Really? can you hook me with Texas chainsaw massacre?”

“You actually like that movie?”

“Yeah.”

“How? To me it relies on too much shock value and barely tells a good story. I’m just not too crazy about slasher Films, I’m more into suspense and thriller. Also our last copy of it was never returned.”

“Okay...can you at least hook me up with Harry Potter?” Jimmy and the rest of the gang look at Future with surprise. “What? It’s a good movie.” 

“Yeah, I got you bro. Just also to make sure to read the book...” As trails off he leans close to look at Jimmy’s face. “Are you wearing make up?” Before Jimmy could answer, crash swipes a finger near Jimmy’s eye. there’s make up his finger after after that, He wipes off more with a napkin and gasp a little once he realizes Jimmy has a Black eye. “Oh my god, what happened?”

“I...I-“

“Was it those assholes we saw at the store? I’m not a great fighter, but that won’t stop me from kicking they’re asses-“

“No it wasn’t them, I just ran into a pole.”

“Dude I have ran into poles five times in my life.” Everyone looks at little concerned when the blond admits that. “And they don’t cause a black eye. What happened? Please tell me.”

Crash look so concerned and sad, like he wants to protect Jimmy. The boy has only know him for a short period of time and he cares that much?

The thought Crash caring for him makes his heart flutter a little. 

“Listen I’m fine, just got into a small fight at work. So don’t worry about it, Okay.”

Crash still looks worried? But nods. “Okay, but at least let me put some better make up on you, because this is shit. Who bought this? It’s like cheap hooker make up.”

Cheddar turns his head the other way in embarrassment. 

~~~~~~~~

After everyone was done eating, Jimmy Drove Crash to his apartment. 

Once they’re inside, Jimmy looks around and sees band posters on the walls, things covered in stickers, stacks of block buster movies and there’s a few clothes on the floor.

“Sorry about the mess.” Crash says as he takes off his jacket and Jimmy gasp in horror a little. It makes Crash tilt his head.

“Is it that messy in here?”

“No, not that. You didn’t wear a shirt under your Jacket.” Crash looks down at his bare chest and shrugs. “So?”

“Kid are you crazy? It’s 50 degrees outside, you can get sick.”

“Shirts are for posers.” Crash says jokingly and Jimmy glares a little. “Don’t care. Make sure you put on a shirt while it’s still cold out, you’re lucky it wasn’t 40 degrees and if your ass gets sick from being punk rock, I’m tying you to your bed-“

“Ooh kinky.” Crash says with a dirty smirk and Jimmy blushes a little. 

“Point is put on a shirt or be ready to be locked in this house if you get sick. Because I won’t let you go anywhere if you do.” 

Crash chuckles a little. “You sound like a mom.”

Jimmy blushes a little again. Sometimes he can’t help but sound like a mom since he’s been taking care of Lily a lot. 

“Sit down on the couch, I’m going to get the concealer.” 

Jimmy nods and makes his way to the sofa in the living room. Once he sits down and starts to wait for Crash to get back, he feels something bump into his leg. 

He looks down and sees a mouse inside a hamster ball. Out of panic he scrambles his legs onto the couch. “What the hell!” Crash comes rushing out with the concealer. “Whats wrong?”

“There’s a fucking mouse in here.”

Crash laughs a little. “That’s just my pet mouse. His name is Lars. My land lord won’t let me have a cat or a dog.”

He goes over to the couch and picks up the ball. He puts the concealer palette down on the coffee table and opens the ball, he then takes the mouse out.

“He’s really friendly, you can hold him if you want and say hi.”

Jimmy backs away a little. “No thanks I’m good.”

Jimmy hasn’t good memories with mice. When he was younger and it was his mom only taking care of him, they move to very cheap apartments where there was mice and rats. 

At the age of 8 he remembers making a peanut butter sandwich in the kitchen. When he was done, he went to the fridge to go get some juice and when he came back to his sandwich, a mouse was on the table, eating it and stared at jimmy with its beady red eyes. 

One night while he was sleeping in his room, a mouse crawled in his bed and bit him on the toe. He woke up screaming and ran to his mother while crying. 

He had to get a rabies shot that night. Also after that it took weeks for him to sleep in his own bed and when his mother went out, he begged her to take him with her so he wouldn’t be alone with the mice in the house.

Of course he’s not deathly afraid of them now like before, he still gets nervous when he sees one.

“Suit yourself.” Crash goes to to his pet’s cage and puts him in there, then sits down with jimmy. 

He grabs the concealer pallet and little brush. 

“You do make up in your spare time or something?” Jimmy ask.

“Yeah, I love make up. I feel great when I put it on. Hey you mind if I put some eyeshadow on you-“

“I’m good with just the concealer kid.” Crash pouts a little, but gets to work on Jimmy’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally done with this chapter. It took me longer to write because I was distracted by animal crossing. Anyway leave kudos and comments please.


End file.
